El desastre de Lawless
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Lawless es un desorden. Un cúmulo de vicios que no tienen fundamento, ni siquiera lógica, es constante a las mentiras, no es confiable, está lleno de defectos. Lo único confiable de él es que es descontrolado. (Serie de drabbles.)
1. Chapter 1

Tenía ganas de hacer esta serie de drabbles de Lawless. No tiene sentido, no tiene fundamento, sólo son mis sexcanon vueltos en drabbles. 3.

 **Sexcanon** : Basado en la idea de que Lawless disfruta ser mordido.

 **Pareja:** LawLicht.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido R-15 y homosexualidad explícita.

* * *

 **Drabble no.1**

 **Show me your Teeth.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

Cuándo los aplausos se terminando, las cortinas se descienden, desenmascarando a su vez a la criatura viciosa que se excita con su sufrimiento.

Está cayendo en un vacío que le engulle, con los ruidos de la cadena tintineando en su contra y ahorcándole con la garganta los eslabones no lo sueltan, recelosos de su felicidad, ellos planean destruírsela. La oscuridad le consume, dejándole sin alma y desterrado de la felicidad.

Aunque a Lawless no le molesta esto …Después de todo, se ha vuelto lo peor de sí mismo. Él es adicto al dolor. Es un desastre, disfruta de perderse en éste. Voluntariamente recorrer los pasillos dispuesto a ser malbaratado, esclavo de un deseo que no es capaz de controlar a mí mismo.

Necesita tanto ser castigado, ¿y quién mejor que el justiciero de botas negras?

Se ha vuelto tan dependiente de Licht. No sabe si lo ama, pero sólo sabe que desea a Licht, enardecido, retorciéndose bajo su ángel, rasguñándole la espalda, brotando de su boca gemidos innovados y maldiciones sátiras. Procura que el ángel lo torturé que le limpié sus sucias garras, con su luz que en medio de la copula, Lawless puede brillar tanto como él y no ser derrotado ante la locura.

Todo inició con un beso fortuito.

El camino es abrasador, aunque el mundo está en su contra, sin comprenderlos, ellos se ponen ante sus pies. Con los besos, se enciende el fuego entre ellos, primero Lawless da inicio al arrinconarlo contra el mueble, a pesar de las patas de Licht que le alejan el aliento, ha pido culminar su intención al aprisionarlo y besarlo sin compasión. El aire para los dos se desliza fuera de los pulmones, se asfixian al robarse el aire del otro, aunque no rompieron el contacto, este es tan adictivo. Es una adrenalina que aumenta cuándo Licht le rompe el labio con sus dientes, con la sangre que cae salpicando la polera negra de él, Hyde pensó que no necesita otro juez como él.

La ropa se deshace y es abandonada en la esquina, los botones de la playera de Lawless son rebotando ante la fuerza, y por su parte, Licht ha sido despojado bruscamente de su polera cuándo Lawless decidió rasgarla. Su lengua recorre quemando todo a su paso, caminan fogosos y agarrados de la mano, termina sometiéndolo hacia el inmoral Hyde. Sin miedo, los dientes escabrosos se alzan en una sonrisa prominente, mostrando otra faceta que se desconoce de él. Deja la máscara de lado al encajar los dientes en la piel flácida, tomó un pedazo de su piel sin permiso, lo mordió, masticándolo con los jadeos que emanan del morocho. Este también se defiende, y eso para él significa peligro, veneno que se recorre pudriendo todo lo puro que es él, algo que corrompe la moral y la reemplaza de placer. Puesto que Licht también ha decidido destrozarle la tez de su cuello, cuándo con mordiscos, hurta un pedazo de piel hasta que sintiera húmedo el cuello, seguramente éste ha terminado sanguinolento. Otra mordida comienza, y el sólo terminó por suspirar, el corazón le latió cuándo su cuerpo se está magullando sin compasión.

La pasión recorre en cada punta de su mente, es morfina, se inyecta en él y alucina con su cuerpo sin pensarlo. Con sus jadeos y el sudor, lo está seduciendo a caer cada vez más bajo, y lo hace como él lo pide, con dolor y con su piel tintineando sangre, grabándose en el con los tatuajes de sus mordidas. El ángel va a exterminar a el demonio, ese es su final, pero, ¿por qué no gozarlo?

Licht es como una enfermedad dolorosa y terminal, algún día va a acabarlo por completo, ya no podrá regresar, pero lo bueno es que él lo disfruta.

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

¡Bien, espero que haya disfrutado de leerlo! Seguiré con este proyecto, pero las parejas no serán fijas. Algunas veces serán LawLicht, otra LawOphe, otras WordLaw o simplemente Lawless. Lo único inestable es que esto va a pulular alrededor de mi protagonista que es Lawless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexcanon** : Basado en la idea de que Lawless se envenena con el pecado 3 .

 **Pareja:** KuroLaw

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido R-15 y homosexualidad explícita.

 **Drabble no.2**

 **Pecado Inmoral.**

 **ByKellenHakuen.**

Por más que se entregará a Kuro de forma mutua, sus besos fueran voluntarios, siempre existía algo más que le laceraba su ya mediocre consciencia. La actuación es buena, le ayuda a confundirse y a ponerse una máscara que lo auxilia a esconderse del posible.

Hyde sabía que era un hipócrita más.

Amarse de esa manera no era correcta. La misma sangre les recorría, están sujetados bajo una sentencia fraternal. Verse con lujuria era impropio a ojos de los demás, pero, ellos aún son inobservantes, se escudan bajo un amor que creen que es puro.  
Pero no es.

Ese amor es sucio, les lastima y aún lo siguen intentando.  
Se convierte en el pecado que más conoce. Su consciencia le grita, le blasfema por actuar de manera tan correcta, siente el peso de sus propias acciones ahorcarlo, aún así, no le pesa tanto para detenerse. Él se excita con tales actos destructivos.

—Es pesado que pongas esas expresiones —Lawless deja de atormentarse y prefiere perderse entre las manos de su hermano que acariciaban bajo su prenda, suelta una risa prepotente que se desfigura a un jadeo cuándo Kuro llegó al botón de su piel, tocandolo sin malicia.

Cierto, Kuro no tiene malicia, él lo ama de esa forma, un poco pura, un poco aburrida y un poco sincera.

Él es el falso aquí.

Un mentiroso que pide a reclamos ser salvado.

—Dame un beso.

—Deja de atormentarte, Lawless.

Kuro le quema, le asfixia. Es algo más que condena, no es un sentimiento pasajero, ni es un acto inmoral. Pereza es un monstruo que le reconforta.

No puede adueñarse de su mente, pero le arrebata la voz a Jadeos, no puede adueñarse de él mismo, pero de alguna manera se apropia de su cuerpo en cada caricia.

Pereza ya que puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo, Lawless se lo entrega, sucio e incorrecta, se lo da con la poca inocencia que le queda.

Lawless termina roto, inmortal y sintiéndose toxico, sin embargo, Kuro siempre lo ayuda componerse.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer 3 .**


End file.
